A Little More Than Friends
by Kayleigh-Lou
Summary: Koh suffers from memories of Beldo and also an ancient curse. He finds comfort and love in a close friend. KohNico. May contain some blood and violence and possibly some scenes of a sexual nature. PLEASE REVIEW! No reviews makes Kayleigh a sad writer!
1. Reminiscing

**Azure Dreams**

**A Little More Than Friends**

**I do not own Azure dreams or any characters/objects relating to it. I own the storyline only.**

Please read and review. This chapter is set a year after Koh's battle with Beldo. He remembers the day well. Nico tries her best to cheer the hero up.

**Chapter 1**

**Reminiscing**

It was a year ago today. A year ago since it happened. Koh couldn't believe it. He woke up to his sister Weedy excitedly jumping on his bed as usual.

'Come on Koh!' she exclaimed. 'Nico's waiting for you in the living room!'

'Thanks Weedy' Koh said groggily. After his sister had left the room, Koh got himself dressed and walked into the hall and down the stairs. His success from the tower had made him a lot of money; therefore, he was one of the few that had a two-story house. Koh reached the hall of the ground floor and walked through three rooms to get to the living room. He passed a framed photograph of himself, his mother, his sister and his friends after he had reached the top floor. After he met… him. After his sword stuck his heart. After Koh avenged his father. But that wasn't the last time Koh saw him. Beldo, the murderer, who killed Guy, still haunted Koh's dreams, making him unable to have a decent night's sleep.

Koh entered his living room and even seeing his best friend didn't take away his recollections of what happened a year ago.

'Koh', he could tell by her voice that she remembered. Nico had been the only one that Koh told when he knew what he would have to face. He trusted her. However, everyone in Monsbaiya knew what had happened. Half the town was in his house upon his return from the tower and he told them all. Told them how Beldo's image had reflected around the tower when Koh reached the 31st floor for the first time. How his sickening tone echoed, making the monsters around him scatter. Koh told his audience what happened the night his father had died and who was to blame. As hard as it was he told them about the battle. He was relieved to let it out but had to rest afterwards. He was awoken the next morning by Nico, who looked gentle but slightly worried. Both characteristics were unusual for her.

Koh knew that Nico would want to talk about that night, today. He was prepared but still didn't know if he could face it.

'How did you sleep?' Nico asked him tentatively.

'Ok' Koh answered but kept his gaze upon his turquoise carpet. Koh then suggested that him and Nico go for a walk. He couldn't bear to discuss his father or Beldo in front of Wreath, his mother. Nico agreed and accompanied Koh out of the house and into the village. They didn't utter a word until they reached the fountain. They both sat by it. Koh didn't want to look at Nico; he stared into the water without really seeing it. In complete paradox, Nico looked at Koh intently as if her eyes were glued to his face.

'How are you feeling?' Nico looked deeply concerned and found herself close to tears. It wasn't often that Koh saw Nico like this. He looked into her eyes and took a deep breath. He told Nico honestly how he had been feeling the past few days. He even told her the nightmares he had been having. He revealed everything and answered all of her questions, leaving Nico with puffy eyes and very wet cheeks. Koh wrapped his arms around Nico and calmed her down.

'Hey puffy lips', Koh kept hold of Nico. He knew who it was without turning around.

'Hi' Koh answered.

'I was just wondering… Nico are you ok?' Selfi asked.

'F-fine. Th-thank you. S-s-sorry' Nico wiped her eyes and pulled herself upright. Selfi gave a Nico a full enquiry about why she was crying. Nico politely told Selfi that she would be ok and was grateful for her concern. Selfi looked a bit uneasy before speaking again.

'Urm…' she began, 'have you seen Ghosh?'

'No. Sorry. We've just this moment come out'. Selfi thanked them and left after taking a last glance at Nico.

'Do you want to get something to eat?' Koh asked. Nico agreed and allowed Koh to lead her into Monsbaiya's only restaurant. His friend Patty even though she was only fifteen was now a chef there. She had been through so much training from her father lately that Koh hadn't seen her properly in weeks.

When Nico and Koh entered the restaurant, they were both surprised to see Patty taking orders. She smiled at them from another customer's table and indicated for them to sit at the table closest to the kitchen. Koh and Nico made their way over and sat down. Koh was surprised to see that Nico had recovered from her crying almost instantly. Her face was still slightly flushed but there were no other signs that she had cried.

'Why is Patty being a waitress again?' Nico asked Koh.

'I really don't know' Koh replied. Nico and Koh chatted about things trying to keep both their minds from Beldo. It didn't take long for that plan to fail.

'Look, Koh. I'm really sorry to bring it up again but you know you can talk to me about stuff to do with… well… you know.'

'I know Nico. Thanks. I just want to forget about it for now. I'm not sure if I should go to the tower today either.'

'I don't think you should. Just leave it for today and see how you feel tomorrow.' At that moment, Patty came over to them.

'Hi guys' she said. 'How are you?' Koh and Nico both replied.

'Oh good', Patty said but then her face dropped. 'Koh?' she asked cautiously. 'Isn't today… you know' she finished. Koh just nodded.

'Oh. I'm sorry' she said. 'I really am' she touched Koh's hand and insisted that the food would be free for them today.

'Thanks Patty' Nico smiled solemnly. 'How come you're not cooking today?' she was searching for a change of topic.

'I am' replied Patty. 'But we're so short staffed that I have to be a waitress as well. 'So what would you like?' Patty asked them quickly noticing the restaurant filling up.

'I'll have beef curry please Patty' Nico requested. Patty jotted it onto her notepad.

'And you Koh?'

'I'll have deep fried prawns please Patty' Koh answered.

'Of course. How could I forget?' Patty smiled and walked into the kitchen. When Patty was gone, Nico told Koh that she was really sorry but she had to go out with her father after they had eaten.

'Don't worry, it's fine' Koh told her.

'I'm sorry. I feel really evil.'

'Well don't. It's fine. We've spoken about it and there's not much more that you can do.'

'If you're sure' she said. 'By the way by going out, I mean for a few days' she finished, unable to look at her friend.

'Oh ok' Koh hid his disappointment. 'Have a really nice time' Koh smiled.

When the food arrived, they ate at top speed. Both of them were very hungry and had finished within ten minutes. Koh thanked Patty and left with Nico.

'Bye Koh' Nico smiled and Koh gave her a tight hug.

'Thanks for helping me' he said to her.

'That's no problem. But Koh?'

'Yes?' Nico pulled away from his arms and whispered to him.

'I really am sorry.' With that she gave him a soft kiss on the cheek and headed off home. Koh was left standing there. Before, he could only reminisce about Beldo and Guy but with Nico's kiss fresh on his skin, he had other things on his mind.

_I didn't enjoy that. Well ok I did but it was only because she's my friend. Nothing else. Nothing what so ever._


	2. This Can't Be Happening

**Azure Dreams**

**A Little More Than Friends**

**I do not own Azure dreams or any characters/objects relating to it. I own the storyline only.**

Please read and review. Koh finds that he is thinking about Nico in a different way. However, a painful warning from the gods distracts him.

**Chapter 2**

**This Can't Be Happening**

Koh walked on. Wondering where his feet would take him. He continued walking until he found himself outside Fur's shop. Weedy ran out and grabbed her brother.

'Where have you been Koh?' she asked sweetly. 'I've been looking for you but Fur hadn't seen you or Cherrl or Mia. Then Selfi said that you were by the fountain but you weren't there when I got there and…' Koh took the chance when his little sister stopped for breath.

'Ok. I'm here now. Why were you looking for me?' he asked.

'You said yesterday that you'd take me to see Vivian dance!' Weedy exclaimed.

'Ok. Let's go.' Koh could not remember agreeing to this but could not deny his sister anything. Besides, it would put his mind on something other than Beldo or as the case were, Nico. He walked with his sister to the theatre. This was one of the few places that Weedy wasn't allowed to go by herself. As the town was so small and parochial, children could roam the streets alone. Wreath however, did not believe that Weedy should be allowed everywhere in town; she had some restrictions.

When they arrived at the theatre, Koh's friend Fon lead him and Weedy to a high-class seat and reassured Koh that he wouldn't have to pay. Fon owed Koh for funding the construction of the theatre.

'Thanks Koh!' Weedy said to her brother. 'I can't wait to see her! She's told me about the show loads of times!'

_I'm glad that Weedy's so happy. I hope that she enjoys the show. Nico would enjoy the show because it's cultural. STOP! Stop thinking about Nico!_

'Ooh! It's going to start!' Weedy interrupted Koh's argument with himself. The dancers came on stage and took their positions. Vivian was the star. They all began to dance in unison and it looked as if they had been practising how to get it perfect for months.

I don't understand why Koh doesn't ask her out. She's so good at dancing and she's really nice. She plays with me and helps Mum wash up and everything. I wonder if he likes her. 

Whilst dancing, Vivian noticed Koh and Weedy in the audience and began to dance more enthusiastically. The only time Koh had ever seen Vivian so happy was the first time that she had danced after gaining respect from the other dancers. Vivian was usually happy but Koh had the feeling that something had made her especially joyful today. Koh could see Weedy swaying to the music and saw that she too was very much enjoying the show.

When the dancing had finished, Weedy smiled at her brother so that he could see all of her teeth.

'Wow Koh' she said. 'That was so cool. Can we come again another day?' She looked so excited that Koh could not turn his sister down.

'Of course we can!' he answered, perhaps a bit more eager than he felt. Koh and Weedy walked out of the theatre room and back into the hall. Fon was selling posters of the dancing and Koh brought Weedy one so that she could remember her first visit to the theatre.

On the way home, Weedy passionately began to talk about her monster book and how Koh had helped her complete all the pages.

'You're the best big brother ever' she told him.

'Thanks Weedy' Koh grinned. Although both of the two were joyful, Koh could feel a sense of unhappiness. Glancing at Weedy, he knew it couldn't have been coming from her.

_What the hell is going on? Why do I feel depressed? No, it's not sadness. It's a strange feeling but I feel cold._

The teen then got a shock. It was like electricity running rapidly up and down his body. Koh screamed.

'Koh?' Weedy pleaded. 'Koh. What's wrong?' Tears filled the child's eyes as she stared in horror at her brother. Koh screamed again and again. Until suddenly… the pain stopped. Koh was curled up on the floor in a ball, not daring to get back up.

'What happened?' Weedy asked.

'It's ok now Weeds' Koh reassured her. 'Go home but don't tell Mum what happened.' 'Please' he added seeing his sister's surprised look. Weedy then walked off without a word.

_It's the magic in the town. But I don't know why it hurt so much._

Koh had never felt anything like what he had just experienced. The only person he thought might know why this had happened was the mother of Monsbaiya herself.

'Koh. The gods are telling you. Warning you. Something bad is going to happen. Something evil will terrorise the town and cause physical and emotional pain' said the fortune-teller when Koh had explained what had happened.

'But why me?'

'You are the only person that can stop this evil. You are the strongest in Monsbaiya. Koh, I don't know what's going to happen but it will cause the town great distress, especially you.' Koh lost it.

'Well, why can't you tell me! You're the bloody fortune-teller! If something is going to happen then you should know!' Koh couldn't bear the thought of something so disastrous happening in his usually quiet village.

'Koh. You have my deepest sympathy but I'm afraid I can't help you?'

'Look, is this about money? Because if it is…'

'No. It's not. I honestly don't know. It must be my old age.' Koh left, feeling very disappointed and also frightened.

When Koh returned home, he had a small conversation with his mother before heading to his huge monster den. He had time to think there. But Koh had no idea what this danger could be. No one in Monsbaiya was evil, not even his enemy Ghosh Rode. And outsiders very rarely came to the town. So what would happen?

Whilst Koh was pondering more thoughts, he felt that pain again. Like knives stabbing every inch of his skin. Like he would die in a second. But then it stopped.

'_This can't be happening!'_


	3. The Black Curse

**Azure Dreams**

**A Little More Than Friends**

**I do not own Azure dreams or any characters/objects relating to it. I own the storyline. The Black Curse and The Book Of Magic: An Insight Into Evil are my creations and nothing to do with the real game.**

Please read and review. This chapter is about Koh finding out about the mysterious warning. He still doesn't know what will be in store for him.

**Chapter 3**

**The Black Curse**

Weedy walked into the monster hut and stared at her older brother. She waited as though she wished for an explanation.

'Weeds. Listen. I don't want to talk about it.'

'How did you know what I was going to say?' Weedy looked hurt.

'I just know' Koh replied simply.

'Please Koh. Tell me what happened' Weedy pleaded.

'Weedy. You're too young. You wouldn't understand.'

'I understand a lot more than what you expect from me' she argued. 'Please Koh. Just try me.' So Koh told his little sister what he had found out. Or more to the point, what he hadn't found out.

'Ooh. That's actually really scary' Weedy flinched.

'Please don't…'

'Tell Mum? Of course not' Weedy cut across.

'And don't…'

'Worry about it? No I won't.'

'Weedy. Stop…'

'Finishing my sentences.'

'Exactly because…'

'It's annoying me.'

'No because Mum's calling you.' Weedy scowled at Koh and walked towards her mother's disembodied voice. Koh went over to Kewne. His first familiar. The familiar that had once belonged to Beldo.

'Kewne' Koh woke his sleeping friend.

'Yes Master Koh.'

'Please. I need your help.' Koh informed Kewne of what had happened. He expected Kewne to come up with a logical explanation for this. But Kewne knew nothing. Except that it more than likely had something to do with the tower.

'I know' Koh said. 'But what? Has it ever happened before?'

'No. Not as far as I know. But Koh, I don't think that it happened on the anniversary of Beldo's death coincidently.'

'That's what I thought.'

Koh decided to pay a visit to the library. Maybe there would be a book there to help him. He and Kewne walked through Monsbaiya silently, both anxious to find the answer. However, when they reached the library, they spent two hours searching for something to do with the warning but found nothing.

'Hi Mr Koh.' Koh turned around to see the face of Mia, his bookworm friend.

'Hi Mia. I haven't seen you in ages.'

'I know. That's because I don't often come to library any more.'

'Oh why not?' Koh was puzzled; he knew that Mia loved books.

'Because I've read nearly all of the books now' she sighed. 'I can't wait until new books are released. It'll be great!'

'Yeah. Well I don't mean to be rude but I really need to find a book.'

'Which book Mr Koh?'

'I don't know but I know what about' said Koh searching for books on magic.

'What is it about?' Koh told Mia all that he knew about the warning. Thankfully Mia recognised what he was talking about.

'I've read about that' she cried out. 'Hmm…' Mia thought long and hard until the answer came to her. Then rapidly, she began looking for the right book. Not stopping for fifteen minutes until the book was found.

'There you are!'

'Thanks Mia.' Koh looked at the book. It was big and black. It had the title: 'The Book Of Magic: An Insight To Evil'. Koh smiled and thanked Mia.

'How did you remember which book?' he asked her.

'It is an adult's book. I'm not allowed to take it out so I had to read it at the library. I can remember coming in for ten days in a row to finish it.' Koh smiled at Mia.

_She truly is the nuttiest girl I've ever met. That doesn't mean it doesn't come in handy though._

'Please be careful Mr Koh' Mia begged.

'Don't worry about me Mia.'

_I know that he's brave and strong but sometimes I wish he'd think about things more. I don't want him to get into any danger. He's the only person apart from my family that's ever treated me with any respect._

Koh thanked Mia again and walked home.

'Is that it Master?' Kewne looked over Koh's shoulder to watch him flick through the pages.

'Apparently so. Don't know where though. I should've asked Mia.' Kewne and Koh arrived in the monster hut at about eight thirty. They both looked curiously at the book and wished that they knew where to find what they were looking for.

After half an hour, they were both ready to give up. But then they saw it. With a skull and crossbow next to it… 'The Black Curse'. Koh read faster than he ever had done before.

'Kewne look' he gasped. Kewne read on and felt scared for his master.

'Kewne go and get Weedy please.' Kewne obeyed. Koh didn't know if he should show this to his eight-year-old sister but she knew the basis already so it was only fair she knew the whole picture.

When Weedy came in she looked surprised.

'What is it Koh?' she asked.

'Weedy. I've found it.'

'The magic warning?'

'Yes. It's called 'The Black Curse'. It happens when an evil person wants to get revenge. It means that a year after they die, their rival will get a warning…'

'Like you did!'

'Yes. Beldo must have put the curse upon himself. I've received the warning, which means that soon I will be punished for killing Beldo.'

'Oh Koh' Weedy sobbed.

'Weedy please don't. It says in the book that the rival cannot die from the curse… but I will be punished harshly.' Weedy looked terrified and held her brother tightly. Koh calmed his sister down and said that his mother need not know.

'Koh. Why do you keep saying that?'

'Master. I believe that Wreath has the right to know.'

'Both of you. Just listen. Mum doesn't need more pain in her life ok? If something bad happens it will just be an accident ok?'

'But… Koh.' Tears leaked down Weedy's face and dropped to the floor.

'Weedy. I've trusted you here. I've told you what you wanted to know so can't you please just do this one thing for me.' Weedy agreed and gave Koh one last squeeze before going silently to bed.

'I'm going out. I can't just stay here and feel sorry for myself.'

Minutes later Koh arrived in the kitchen.

'Mum. I'm going to the casino. Do you want to come?'

'No thanks love. I'm too tired' replied Wreath.

'Ok. If you're sure.'

'Koh…'

'Yes?'

'Why didn't you go to the tower today?'

'I was… exhausted' Koh lied. 'I go nearly every day and it just gets so tiring.'

'Ok honey' Wreath smiled. 'Have a good time tonight.'

Koh was immediately hit by the bitter wind when he stepped out of the house. He climbed onto his motorbike and rode off towards the casino. He had taken 2,000G with him tonight. He expected that he wouldn't be there for too long as it was late. He could however, have a few turns. The casino had reopened last week from refurbishment and Koh hadn't yet been in.

When Koh got to the casino, he left his motorbike outside and walked through the door. The staff cheered when they saw him; he hadn't been there for ages. Koh smiled and walked towards the new roulette wheel. He bet 100G on black and won! He played a few more times and only lost once.

Koh looked around him: roulette wheel, blackjack tables, craps the lot. Koh had a few turns on everything new and ended up with 4,000G! Twice as much as what he left the house with.

Koh decided to have a go on the abandoned slot machines; not many people were seen on the old things when there were so many new things to play on. Koh put his money into the slot and pulled the handle down. As the reels turned, they seemed to be whispering at Koh.

'Curse, curse, curse' they repeated. Koh was never one to hallucinate and hear non-existent things but he concluded that he must be.

_I'm just paranoid. There's nothing to worry about._

Koh put it down to tiredness and decided to go home.

In bed that night, Koh found it very hard to sleep. He drifted off after two hours of trying.


	4. Return To The Tower

**Azure Dreams**

**A Little More Than Friends**

**I do not own Azure dreams or any characters/objects relating to it. I own the storyline only.**

Please read and review. In this chapter, Koh returns to the tower and suffers immensely for it.

**Chapter 4**

**Returning To The Tower**

Koh awoke the next morning prepared for the tower. He had dreamt about it and found that it was the best thing for him to do. Koh dressed in the clothes that he had brought the week before and make his way down to the living room.

'Mum. I'm going to the tower.'

'Ok. Here is a Pita bread' she handed it to him. 'Please be careful.' Koh received a kiss from Wreath and a wave goodbye before noticing that Weedy looked very scared.

'Weeds. Do you want to walk up to the tower with me?' he hinted. His sister agreed and followed him out of the house.

'Koh. How can you go to the tower?' Weedy questioned. 'You know that Beldo's curse could hurt you in there.'

'Weeds. It could hurt me anywhere.'

'Yeah but surely it might be worse in the place that he died.'

'What ever is going to happen to me will happen whether I'm in the tower or not.'

'Promise me that you'll be careful.'

'I promise.' Koh kissed Weedy's forehead lightly and gave her a hug. Weedy was very reluctant to let go but knew that she had to. With one last goodbye she watched her brother walk over a wooden bridge as the door to the tower opened. Alone. For some reason Koh had kept Kewne in his bag upon entering the tower. Weedy knew there must have been a good reason.

Koh released Kewne from the bag as soon as he entered the tower.

'Master Koh. Is it wise for us to return today?'

'I don't know Kewne. Although I can be wise, in this matter I don't believe that I can be.'

'Whatever you say master.' Koh and Kewne began to walk around the first floor. Koh was equipped with a gold sword +57 and a diamond shield +42. Both him and his familiar were extremely confident in defeating the weak monsters on the first floor and soon progressed onto the next with Koh's backpack slightly heavier.

The duo continued with ease throughout the tower.

_I love having a level 63 Kewne! He can beat everything. So far so good._

Koh was very pleased with himself. He had reached level 34 with no problems and had found many items worth selling. He had also used two red sands increasing his sword strength to +57. At level 35, Koh gave Kewne his last medicinal herb but he didn't mind as he knew that it was worth it.

Koh was very tired when he reached level 38 and so was Kewne. They had gotten into an engaging fight with a Maximum. They won but found themselves very tired and in pain afterwards. Koh walked towards a nearby monster egg not realising that Kewne had stood on a blind trap and had wondered off. Koh picked up the cinnamon egg and continued walking; he assumed that his faithful familiar was just behind him.

Koh turned around smiling. However, he soon noticed that Kewne wasn't there.

'Kewne!' he exclaimed. Koh walked back where he had came from and searched for Kewne. He was unsuccessful and limited his chances by standing on a slow trap. Koh's motions slowed down dramatically and he began to fear for Kewne.

Koh tried to run through the rooms to find Kewne but could only walk slowly. He felt worried; he hadn't lost Kewne in ages now. They were both so used to the tower now that they had visited it so many times. As Koh entered a big room, he heard a noise and he was sure that it was Kewne. He moved his eyes around the room but did not see his familiar; Koh walked closer to a hedge to see if Kewne was behind it. As disappointment swept over him, so did something else. Koh felt immediate pain as something huge swiped his head, forcing him to the floor. Koh looked up to the blurry vision of a Maximum. He raised his sword and struggled to a standing position. Before Koh could strike, the huge monster, forgetting all magical means of battle, hit Koh hard over the head. Koh fell back to the floor and was obviously knocked out.

However, the Maximum was not satisfied. He attacked Koh numerous times, violently. Koh's blood was all over himself, Maximum and the floor. Maximum raised himself for another devastating blow but was distracted by an approaching monster. A Golem walked directly up to Koh's lifeless form and stared at him intently. He then grinned evilly and began to assist Maximum until Koh had many broken bones and blood pouring from everywhere.

Not too long afterwards, Maximum and Golem stopped their attacks and looked down at the damage that they had caused. If they had attacked his head another time, he would have died instantly. Instead, he had severe head injuries and many more wounds on other parts of his blood-drenched body. Maximum and Golem believed Koh to be dead ad walked off to guard the rest of the floor.

Koh was lest there, unconscious, covered in blood and alone. If he had been awake, he would know that he was a few fatal minutes away from dying.


	5. Fatal

**I do not own Azure dreams or any characters/objects relating to it. I own the storyline only.**

_Please read and review. This chapter is basically a fight for Koh's life and the many people trying to save him._

**Chapter 5**

**Fatal**

Kewne searched endlessly for Koh wondering where on Earth his master was and how he had lost him in the first place. He had become blind; he knew that he must have trodden on a blind trap but was concerned at why Koh didn't try to keep him in sight. Kewne knew that his master would not have left him behind on purpose and desperately continued his search.

Koh laid blood stained on the cold floor; the crimson liquid contrasting greatly with his pure white skin. Life was draining from him yet even unconscious he had the strength to go on. He was the only person to reach the top floor of the tower and live to tell the tale; he defeated Beldo; he was the strongest monster tamer around. He was an incredible human being and it was because of this that he hadn't died instantly.

Kewne fell upon a familiar path and realised that this was the place where he had become blind.

_Great. So we've both definitely been here._

He continued to float along looking out for any signs that Koh might have been there. When he reached one room, he found himself ganged up on by two Golems. Kewne directly attack one of them, desperately hoping that the two weren't too hard to beat. He was already plainly exhausted and a two-on-one battle was not the greatest cure for this. One Golem attacked Kewne, a huge pressure put onto Kewne's body; he could cope but the blow from the other Golem was a dramatic one. Kewne let out a cry of pain as the second Golem's critical hit crashed into both of the small dragon's sides.

Kewne pulled himself together and violently attacked the same Golem as before and luckily defeated him. The monster disappeared, leaving Kewne with only one Golem, which made things easier. Nevertheless, the battle was not over. After what was a painful battle for Kewne, he continued his search for Koh, floating in a further physical decline than before. His health was at risk and he hoped that he wouldn't be attacked again as he wasn't sure if he could risk it.

Hopes of no further battle left Kewne's head as he spotted his Master. He was lying on the floor surrounded by his own blood; Kewne could not tell if he was dead or alive but for now the only thing of importance to Kewne was the Maximum making its way over to Koh. Kewne hoped that the monster would go for him instead when he say him. No such luck; Kewne would have to initiate the first move. He went over to the maximum and due to his anger at the state of Koh, caused a powerful hit upon the other monster. In response to this, the Maximum viciously attacked Kewne; although Kewne was an extremely powerful familiar, his health loss was catching up with him. He only half-heartedly moved in for a second attack, missing completely. With no hesitation, the Maximum clobbered Kewne, knocking him slightly backwards. This was it; if Kewne did not attack properly this time, he would be sent into Koh's bag, not helpful considering Koh's state either. Kewne put all of his concentration and force into his next attack, crashing forwards in hope to destroy the monster. His efforts were rewarded; the Maximum disappeared and Kewne made his way to his master.

Kewne had thought that from a distance, Koh's status looked fatal; this was nothing compared to how he looked close up. Without any further thought Kewne immediately used his magic to get his master home. He arrived at the end of the tower's bridge and carried Koh home as fast as he could, his exhaustion completely forgotten. Kewne rapped on the door when he arrived, desperate, begging that they wouldn't be out.

When Wreath heard the rapping on the door, she knew that something was wrong; she knew that something had happened to Koh. She ran quickly to the door and pulled it open hard and sure enough in the arms of his familiar was Koh, covered in his own blood.

'AHHHHH! My son! Oh my god! What happened to my son?' she screamed. 'Someone help please!' she screeched. Nico's Dad ran as fast as he could to Wreath's high-pitched squeals and upon seeing Koh, snatched him from Kewne and ran to the hospital. Wreath ran alongside Kewne, following Nico's Dad and the helpless form of Koh.

When they had arrived at the hospital, Cherrl almost collapsed upon seeing the lifeless body of the man that was the only hope that she had ever had. He had cured her from her illness and she had been so grateful. It was because of him that she had become a nurse at all and now she knew that she had to try her best to repay him. She needed to save his life, like he had for her, for a life in bed was not what Cherrl had wanted and she would not let her hero die.

As Cherrl found a bed for Koh to be lain on, Wreath questioned Kewne about what had happened to her son.

'Please Kewne. Please just tell me what got him in this state.'

'To be completely honest, I cannot be sure. No one can until he awakes. We were in the tower, level 38 to be precise. We were both very tired and due to a brain lapse, I stepped on an active blind trap. I am not sure what happened to Koh but I assume that he didn't realise what had happened and continued walking. After regaining my sight, I searched for Master Koh and when I found him, he was in the state that you se before you.'

'But what could have possibly done it? How could that have happened? He's never had injuries like those!'

'Until Koh wakes we will not know for sure but I assume that an attack when I was not around was too much for Koh to handle when he was so tired. His injuries are very serious; I am almost positively sure that anyone else would have died from them. Not Koh, never Koh. He has the monster tamer's blood; he is a strong human, supernatural even. Only him and perhaps Guy could have survived an attack such as this one. Cherrl must try her hardest to revive him before it is too late.'

Kewne need not have spoken this last sentence, as Cherrl was tearfully yet rapidly searching for everything that she needed to help Koh. Kewne and Wreath watched her in silence, as she ran to different parts of the room collecting her remedies.

'What a day for the doctor to have a day off!' she cried.

'Would you like me to find him?' Wreath asked.

'No. He's in another town for a few days! He had to get upgrades and more training. He won't be back for a while.'

'Oh…'

Cherrl sat down beside Koh with all of her equipment and firstly bandaged up the main wounds.

Wreath finally let silent tears fall down her face as she stared at her only son. 'Please be ok. Please be ok my son. I love you.'


End file.
